Without a Soul
by SincerlyChelly
Summary: When leaving something you have always known, you become a new person. You become something darker, something complicated, something you never would've thought you'd be. What does one become when their soul is lost? The Sequel to: "A Lie Ending in Truth" Rated M for sexual situations and references; OOC; R&R.
1. Chapter 1: The Game

**Just finished registering for my first semester classes of college, and I'm going to LA tomorrow, so the excitement has caused me to update! I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I guarantee this new version of Bella will blow your mind… It's Just something that I'm not used to seeing.**

**Everything Twilight belongs to the wonderfully talented Stephanie Meyer (-_-).**

It's been three years in this life, and I still can't get over the stupidity of the human race. The human race is supposed to be all-powerful, almighty, and ever changing (evolved). It will admit to all it's accomplishments, with a minimal amount of it's downfalls, but yet most of all that inhabit it fail to acknowledge that they are still animals. They may be bigger, smarter, and growing rapidly, but they are still apart of the animal race. I was once apart of that race; _Homo sapiens__**. **_

So, I clap for them; I clap for something I used to be. Something that has evolved into a civilization with so many technological advances, and yet they know nothing about what lies beneath the world they live in. This is where animals and humans differ. Animals can sense the predator, whereas humans cannot. They cannot smell, hear, or see it coming, and they sense nothing. When they smell me I can feel their curiosity, and when they see me I can sense their lust.

I've moved from everything I was once taught. I have no standards. I have no morals. I have no heart. When I entered this new life, I had no clear vision of what I was, but now, I know. There is only one group at the top of the food chain, and that group is more dangerous than anything imagined; _vampire._

__

Bpov

The music pounds through my ears; I can hear every underlying beat, it breaks down into individual tones, and yet nothing can distract me from the light burn in my throat. _Let the prey come to you. _The bodies around me are pressed together like sardines. They have no shame sweat that glistens on their bodies. They smile, do a simple roll of hips and pelvises, they laugh, the kiss, their hearts race, and yet all I do is watch them. My eyes are nearly black like the shadows outside, and as I sit still I can almost feel the rhythm of all the heartbeats in the room beating in sync around me. _Come to me. _My inner beast whispers to them, and I let her; it's been a while since I let her out to play.

"Hello beautiful." This one has an accent; _British I believe._ His breath is warm, and he smells delectable; _I want to devour you._

"Beautiful?" I question, "as if I didn't already know that." I'm cocky, but I can afford to be. He wants me, and I know it.

"How about I buy you a drink?" _Only if it comes with a side of you. _I look up at him through my lashes, and lick my lips. He blinks; I smirk.

Straightening my back so I stand by him, with my back still facing the bar, I lean towards him. "Only if it's dirty." I whisper, his heart leaps and I trail my pointed nails underneath the hallow of his chin. He quickly asks the bartender for three shots of tequila, and I don't hesitate once they're in front of me. I wrap my lips around the top of the shot glass and quickly tilt my head back. _Look ma, no hands. _The vile taste of liquor slides down my throat, and inwardly I cringe.

"Damn." he says, his accent is thicker, huskier, "I'm Ian by the way." he picks up my hand and kisses it.

"I bit my lip in response, "Iz." I hat the name, but by tomorrow he won't remember a thing.

Finally I look into his eyes. They are green like water lilies, and his hair is sandy like the beach. "Would you like to dance?" he asks.

My eyes trail lower, past his built arms, and obviously strong chest. _I want to undress you. Fuck you. Taste your blood. _I grab his tan hands, with my leather gloved ones, and I say, "How else can I repay you for the drink?"

I lead him to the middle of the dance floor, but he begins to move behind me before I can find a definite position. I whine my hips on him, and play with my hair. I try to give him all he can get, letting him in, his hands find the V just below my waist, and I poke my ass out to graze his middle. He grows a little in excitement; I turn towards him, my hands encircle his neck, and I lean in. "Maybe you're getting ahead of yourself. I could be dangerous." My warning; I always give them one, and I hope that they take it seriously.

He laughs, and I know yet again I've found the same type, "The only thing that's going to be dangerous is this wood you're giving me."

"Maybe we should take care of that?" I take the lead, and as I walk through the crowds of people I close my eyes. _Don't you wish you could find me Edward? _I ask my self mentally, but I know that even if my power to disappear failed me now, I'd never give him the satisfaction of getting inside my head.

"Your place or mine?" Ian whispers when we make it outside, and suddenly I am bored with his presence.

I slam into the brick wall of the dark alley that stands in the back of the club, careful not to damage his fragile body, and I recklessly push my lips against his. He doesn't shy away from the coldness of them; instead he grabs my head and carries the kiss deeper. "Who said anything about a place?" He looks at me, and as I stare back, I wonder if he feels the threat; _predator and prey. _I trail my hands up his body, under his shirt, and he shivers at the rough touch of leather. _This one is cute, _I think, _How about I give him a show. _The redness of his cherry lips call to me, so I unzip my jacket. The cold night air hits my skin like a summer rain ,and he gasps at the wonder of flawlessness. My skin shines like the moon, pale and beautiful; the have on resembles a fresh pool of blood. He kisses the hallow of my neck, my shoulders, the tops of my breasts. _Fuck and feed, _My mind screams to me, but the beast has other plans; _Just drink. _The burning in my throat intensifies, and as I am covered in the gloriousness that is his scent I know what I want. _I must feed. _

I snap my head up, and when my lips find his neck, he moans, "damn, you're beautiful."

"Beauty comes with a price." My teeth dig into his skin, and hid liquid spills out, down my throat, and into my well being; I find myself feeling stronger. _Damn he tastes good. _His pulse begins to slow and quickly I suck his blood clean of my venom. Licking the womb clean I see the little bite marks begin to fade. He look at me, eyes half open, and I smile, "Tomorrow, Ian, this will all be a distant memory." he doesn't call out to me as I put on my jacket and walk away, because I control the situation; it rests in my hands.

__

There's a point where you realize that killing prey is no longer satisfactory. It's the game of bringing yourself to that final edge of starvation, and then resisting the slaughter; that screams of fun. Humans are just our game, and with this control, vampires could rule the world. _I am Isabella Swan, and my name is the only thing I treasure from my human life._

**So, What do you think of Bella? R & R**

**-SincerelyChelly (formally know as blkbrat47)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Feeling of Vengence

**Even though I didn't get much reviews, or alerts, but I am still thankful for the people that showed this story recognition: **ilovetwlilght**, **MyLifeAsAWhitlock**, **Lcarter12**, **vampire luverxoxo**, **Raynie Dai**, **TemaxShika forever**, **Thieves Gambette**, and **vampire luverxoxo**; I THANK YOU GUYS. This one is dedicated to you.**

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Bpov

The water in the sink turns the dark color of night as the temporary chemicals are extracted from my hair. It is then when I look at myself, and even if it is only a reflection I am shocked each day. I can never get over the paleness of skin, the fullness of my lips, or the red ring that forever covers my eyes when I feed. My hair is brown again, and as I stare at it I wonder if for once I'll let it stay this way, "Probably not." I say out loud. The silkiness of my voice almost startles me, and almost instantly I can hear his voice in my head.

"_If you run Bella, I'll find you. I'll make you love me again."_

It's as if everyday I find myself having this internal battle. If I let him let him find me, I'll have the urge to rip his fucking head off, but if he finds me I could be reunited with him; the love of my life. I still remember the feel of his lips, fingers, his scent, but I can never forget what he took from me. _A brother I can never have back. _

"Where are you, Edward?" I count off the number of places I've breezed through in the last 3 years and I wonder what's the last place he would look. Walking towards the bedside table I pull out a map. There are different locations circled, and I start to mentally check them off; _Canada, Portland, Oregon, Alaska. Where should I go next. _This step is critical. "I need to pick a place that he wouldn't guess." The instinct of the predator in me causes me to remember him.

_He grabs me and pulls me against him His touch is gentle and filled with so much love._

"_I'll make this right; we can start over. Go wherever you want to go. Maybe, we can start over in college. You can be whatever you want to be love; Dartmouth is perfect in the winter._

_New Hampshire in the winter. _Looking at the calendar I remember that I've been over six months since I've left this location. "Too long." I whisper to myself, "It's been too long." I close my eyes and stick my head out the window. I smell the sun that is threatening to come out within the next 48 hours; I desperately try to find any linger of him, but I don't feel his presence. I do however have a nagging feeling that he's headed this way.

Quickly I fly around the small space and pack up the little belongings that I need. I am lazy this time when covering my scent, but I know that when I leave this room there will be no trace of my trail. I look towards the open window and I remember the forgotten vase of white roses. Picking up an almost wilted flower I kiss the petals, "Too bad, Eddie; I actually thought of you today."

There is no feeling in my chest as I think of the love we wasted, nor is there regret as I leave a broken trail that Edward will never be able to follow. A wise man once told me that blood is thicker than water; _so to honor his memory I let that water spill. _I remember when James left me, almost as silently as he left this world. _I guess I did inherit something from you brother, because of you I have the power to disappear. I always knew we were opposites, but who knew the "master tracker" could awaken the untraceable. _

"Good buy Humboldt County," I whisper to the freshly wet earth, before I move in the direction of the airport.

* * *

I don't remember much about my human life, but I do remember certain key points. I remember the last time I saw my parents faces. I remember my first kiss. I remember the stab of guilt when I denied James what he always wanted, to protect me, and I vividly remember his head being ripped from his body. I guess there's no need to say it, and no, this feeling of numbness isn't bitterness; it's vengeance.

* * *

"_Isabella where are you going?"_

"_Out Edward, God! I'm a fucking adult, the least you can give me is some god damn space."_

"_Alice told me," he starts, but the words fall flat on his lips._

"_Alice told you what?" I question._

"_She saw you leaving; you're going to try to leave me. You hate me; I can see it in your eyes, but I can make it right again Bella. Trust me."_

"_Trust you, Edward? Trust you, like I trusted you to have mercy on James." my voice cracks a little at the mention of him._

"_Just let me in, Bella. Let me know what your thinking."_

_The thought of grabbing his hand and extending my shield is enticing. I would make him see; make him see how I longed to love him over this past year. I wanted him to feel it in every kiss, touch, look, and the passion of our sex, but I also wanted to see my brother. My thoughts turned to anger._

"_Not in a million fucking years, Cullen." the words are like acid on my tongue, and I know that if I were human again I'd be red with anger, with tears streaming down my face. I run about the house in a flurry of madness, grabbing everything I've secretly hidden for this moment. When I get back to the living room of our small cottage he stands in the same spot. His eyes stab daggers into me, and I give him a taste of what he wants. My lips touch his, and I allow my shield to extend only that far. I imagine making love to him, letting him trust me, and then burning him. Just like James went, I think, head first._

_I turn the handle to the front door, and he speaks, "If you run, Bella; I'll find you. I'll make you love me again." The bag of money I've acquired slaps my hip as I climb into his Volvo._

"_I'll leave the car someone you can find it. Too bad I won't be with it!" I scream back._

"_You are my life, Bella." he says as he's said many times before, "now, forever, and always._

* * *

"I'd like a one way ticket to New Hampshire."

"Of course Miss?"

"Luck." I tell her, again I've pulled a new identity, I needed something different.

"luck, that's an unusual name." she looks back at computer screen and at the keyboard and for a moment my mouth waters at the sight of her slightly beating pulse point. "that'll be 234 dollars."

Her voice pulls me out of my trance, and I take in an unneeded breath. _In a couple of minutes you won't have to worry about her scent, Bella, resist. _I hand her 3 hundred dollar bills, before she makes the reservation, and in minutes I'm quickly walking towards the terminal. When I'm on the plane it's then that I close my eyes against my aviator glasses that hide the red ring around my eyes, and I reminisce.. Today I remember what it feels like to be in love; I see Edward's face in my mind, and as always I start off with a kiss. It's only when I'm off the ground I can think of a simpler time. A time with no worries.

_Before the pain, before we even knew it, we were in love. A love more vibrant than the rays of the sun._

_**Hmmmmmm. Vengeance is a dangerous feeling, but how far will Bella go? **_

_**R&R. tell me your thought, ideas, and feelings.**_

_**-SincerlyChelly**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Role

**Soooooooo. I have a life & because of this life I haven't been able to update… Sorry, college is VERY time consuming.**

***Everything Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer***

I often wonder how the chase is still interesting after one has walked the earth for a century. Does the taste of the human anatomy start to blend together, or does the flavor still send pleasure streaming into the dead parts of a body like mine? What happens when you've tried every technique of seduction? Does one get tired of playing this game? Will I ever personally tire of this never-ending chase? The questions follow me out of the airport and I wonder if for once I should just give it all up, and then I saw her; I remembered what it felt like.

* * *

The first time I actually rebelled was with the epitome of something I always wanted to be, and that is what egged on the beast within. The sight of her blond hair and blue eyes sent me over the moon, and suddenly a sweet taste filled my mouth. It's as if my memories brought me back to the taste of her blood, and I had the urge to kill this innocent girl right then in the middle of the airport. _I'll get rid of the witnesses. _The thought was abrupt and enticing, but was also dangerous; I didn't need to draw attention to myself. _Well, Isabella looks like you have your new conquest. _

So, I followed her. Well the correct word would be stalked. I wanted to find out everything I could. I wanted to know her, to prey on her; I wanted to have that victorious feeling back and I would never have it until I felt the slow quiver of terrifying blood. So for two days I gathered all the information I could, but in actuality I didn't care about the details. I just cared about getting her alone and sinking my teeth into the hallow of her neck; the satisfaction of horror in her eyes would excite me enough.

* * *

"You know this is really last minute, and every application is done over the web these days. I don't know if you'll be able to fill in this last minute position. let alone, take night classes." I could've told him to go fuck himself. I didn't need the job, but for once, in what felt like forever, I wanted to play a role.

So I just smiled. He seemed to react nicely to that, and he also seemed to show appreciation to the clothes I wore. When I spoke, I acted like an educated young girl, but on the outside I wanted him to see me, and I had to admit that I looked like I came out of a catalogue of naughty librarians.

"Sir I can assure you that I am highly qualified for this job. In fact, I'm over- qualified. I've went to some of the best schools in the country, I have been a secretary for many profitable organizations, and I can relate to the students, because I am a student." In truth the documents were all doctored; my education actually never went past an online high school degree. After the change, I refused to go back to the awkwardness of school, I insisted to learn everything from Edward, and here I was all for a fucking thrill. I snapped myself back to reality and put another smile on my face. The dean of the school looked dazzled for a moment, and I thought for a moment that he might've said no, so the surprise on my face was genuine when he told me I was hired. Standing up I shook his hand, The gloves shielded him fro he coldness of my skin, but inside I shivered. _He had just let a blood thirsty succubus into his school, and I won't leave until I've had my fill. _

* * *

"Hello, Ms…" The voice was light and airy. I hated it, but it made me jump for joy because I knew it was hers.

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't exactly have a name plate to put on my desk, but please don't call me Ms., it makes me feel old. My name's Eliza. The words come out easily, I try to give off the anxious vibes I'm feeling, and she just smiles back.

"Well, in that case, it's nice to meet you, Eliza. Are you new here? I'm sorry to ask, I'm just curious, because there was a mean old hag that sat in that desk last semester."

_Bet you her attitude changed after finding that 25,000 dollar check sitting in her mailbox. _

"Yeah, she's taking the semester off; and I needed the job, and extra units."

"Cool, you go to school here too?"

"Yes, I'm finishing off my master's in psychology."

"So, that means you should be good at unlocking what people are thinking then?" The statement was probably meant to be a joke, but that didn't stop me from referring to an old technique that Edward taught me. _'Everyone has one universal thought, and even if you can't read minds, like me, body language should be enough to make an accurate guess. _His voice was in my head before I could stop it, and as if it was the real thing I could feel him. _'Look into the eyes of your object of desire." he would whisper 'pay attention to the heartbeat. does it accelerate? _

As if on cue, that's exactly what her heart did. I smiled and spoke. "You're probably wondering why you haven't asked for help yet, and how old I am."

The scrunching in her forehead subsided, "Wow, that was good, but if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"23." In reality I was 17, I would always be.

"Damn girl you got good genes." I laughed at her joke, even though I didn't give a damn about it. _One of these days I'm going to kill the sick part of my mind that loves to play with it's food. _

"Thank you, but is there something I could help you with?" After she handed me the papers in her hand, and I made sure the files were entered in the computer, I smiled at her scent that lingered in the room. _I deserve a pat on the back, this is going good. _

"The human mind is a complicating thing. " that's all the professor had to say, before my mind checked out. I decided that the lesson was something not worth listening to, and I did what I found myself doing a lot more in the past week; I thought of him.

* * *

_"Why did you have to kill him, Edward?" _

_He pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit that he only practiced when he was irritated, "because I was protecting you. How many times do I have to stress the importance of that to you."_

_"James wouldn't have hurt me! I know he wouldn't have. He's my brother, Edward, I'm sure I know him a lot more than you."_

_"That may be true, but did you read his mind!" Edward raising his voice was new to me, "Did you read his fucking mind, Bella! Because I did, and he would of slaughtered my whole family and half of the population of Forks to get to you." The words hit a soft spot; the spot that tried to ignore that James fed on people, and disposed of them. No, not disposed, he killed them. _

_"But he didn't, because I asked for this. I asked for him to fucking bite me, for you. I wanted to be with you so bad, and it was my fault, and now he's dead." I tried to yell the words, but they came out softer than intended._

_"Shhh, love, it's alright." I didn't notice I was sobbing until he pulled me into his chest, "We'll make it better." but I knew the truth. Better wasn't achievable, so I kissed him, and as the kiss deepened our clothes hit the floor._

If there's one thing I'll always remember about Edward, it's the way he would play my body; like an artist and their first guitar. I poured my heart into our lovemaking, and if I was human I don't think that experience could have been as great; we had sinned out of love, and we demolished the only thread of innocence that drew us together.

* * *

"Uh Um!" _Who is clearing their throat their throat so loud? _"Excuse me?" I believe your name is Eliza Luck?" I looked down to see the professor and half of the class staring at me.

"You know it gets luckier the more say it." The majority of the class snickered, and some even giggled at my comment.

"Well since you're so smart tell me one thing about the human race."

"There are many things, but since you asked for one, I'll tell you a couple of things. The human race is the smartest of animals. It has a variety of languages, and humans have big brains. But they cannot sense a predator the way an animal could."

He looked at me through narrowed eyes, and I turned his attention back toward the board. Not expecting that reaction I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "feels like I'm in high school all over again." I whisper to myself, so like in high school I stare at the clock, and occupy myself as if it was the golden eyed boy that used to sit next to me.

**I was talking to someone a couple weeks ago, and they told me that Fan Fiction writers were horrible. As much as I wanted to tell her to Kiss my ass; I reacted calmly. I told her that yes, there are some people who may not be 5 star writers, but there are people who are AMAZING at what they do on Fan Fiction, and because of that I support all the ABSOLUTELY AMAZING writers I see.**

**Whether you write, or read; you are apart of a place where it's ok to put your ideas ****out there, and that makes you a better person, because you believe in something.**

**I love all my readers, and I appreciate you. **

**Share your thoughts,**

**-Michelle**


End file.
